Metal Gear Solid 4 Walkthrough/Act 2
This is the walkthrough for Act 2: Solid Sun in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. Cove Valley Village When you start, make sure you have a suppressor on the M14EBR. Equip the Solid Eye's Night Vision mode, and take out the PMCs FARTHEST away from the rebels being held prisoner. Slowly take them out, as if you kill the ones gaurding the rebels, the other ones will kill the rebels. If you save the rebels, they'll open the doors to the building closest to them. There are many items in there. Follow the rebels. There are many alternate routes to take and its very easy to get lost. Power Station The Power Station is a target of the rebels. Following them is a good way to get here, but you won't find many items along the way. There are two ways to go when you reach the Power Station. 1. Attack the compound with the rebels by going straight ahead. Or 2. Proceed along the right, where you can find some snipers and a mortar emplacement. I recommend the right path, as the PMCs have machine gun nests. Use the mortars to blast 'em. When the rebels eliminate the PMC defenses, they also shut down the power. Climb up the climbable power pole, and carefully cross the wires. Drop down into the fenced area by the other pole to find even more items. You'll meet with Drebin again. Follow the rebels to the next area. You'll find a secret rebel encampment, where you can pick up a Javelin, and the XM8. Head up a steep hill, and enter the next area. Confinement Facility The Confinement Facility is even better defended than the Power Station. Strykers and choppers and PMCs oh my! Use an RPG to kill the Stryker, and sneak into the facility. In the back of the Confinement Facility, there are prisoners. SAVE THEM! Why? To be nice. No matter how hard you try, the PMCs keep respawning. Leave the area before the choppers get there. Vista Mansion You're free to make any jokes at the expense of Bill Gates and the failing Vista. The rebels will be attacking the PMCs outside the compound. Wait until you get a cutscene showing a bulldozer appears. Cover the bulldozer until it smashes through the gates. Enter the compound. You can find an iPod song near the right wall. Enter the building the PMCs are protecting, and make your way to the red dot on the map. The door is locked and blocked. Head up the stairs and onto the roof. Another mortar emplacement is here, use it to blast the PMCs on the turrets. Jump down the skylight, head down the stairs, head through the cellar, and heal before going up the ladder. Research Lab First things first. RUN!!! FROGs are on their way. Hide under a bed if you're going for a no-alert playthrough. Kill them, then run around until Laughing Octopus screams "SNAAAAAKE!" Laughing Octopus has four different attacks. 1. Her P90. She'll shoot at you if you let her. Blast away at her with the M4 to knock her down, then keep on firing. 2. Ink Cloud. She'll crawl into a ball and disappear. She also leaves behind homing bombs. Again, RUN! 3. The Tentacles. Pow. Wham. She hits you with them. Also, she may deflect your bullets. 4. Rolling. It looks like she'll use her ink, but she rolls at you. Get on top of a bed to avoid it. She's also a master at camoflage. She can mimic everything in the lab including, but not limited to, A FROG body in armor, the anatomical dummy, a HUGE Mk. II, the paintings, even Naomi. When you deplete her health or stamina, she transforms into Laughing Beauty. If you depleted Octopus's stamina, you can find the Octopus doll on the bed in the NW room. Laughing Beauty has no real attacks unless you get close to her, but she can dodge your bullets. Just keep firing. If you defeat here non-lethaly, you receive the Laughing Beauty facecap for your shiny new Face-Camo. Mountain Trail You need to find Naomi now. Raiden from Sons of Liberty feeds you a load of B.S. about (and I qoute): "Pay attention to the eviornment. Listen for unusual bird calls. Look for broken branches and trampled grass that the target may have caused." Screw him. Just use the Solid Eye's Night Vision to follow Naomi's footprints. When you reach the river, go into the river and head left. You'll find a small crop-circle. Step into it and you'll hear the Colonel's speech about his alien abduction in SoL. Listen to it and you will receive 1000 Drebin Points. Eventually, you'll see a PMC setting up a Claymore. Nuetralize him and look at the footprints. You should be able to see some handprints. Follow them to find a Ration, some Noodles, and a weird metal plate with the developer's handprints. You'll eventually hear a helicopter. That means you're close. Enter the tunnel to finish the area. Stryker Escape Now you'll be on Drebin's Stryker. If you do not want any kills, you don't have to worry about killing the Gekkos as killing Gekkos do not count as kills, but do offer extra Drebin Points. However, the power suit guys do, so be careful. All you really need to do is wait for Drebin to move. Watch out for the Zombie soldiers. They seem to be invincible to everything EXCEPT the turret. Just knock 'em off the Stryker if they attack you. I know from experience that it's confusing when you keep getting 4 kills and you don't know from where. It's the powered suits people! So now you know. When an MGS appears, shoot the turret to disable it. Just keep shooting. Marketplace There will be Gekkos all over the place looking for you, so make sure you stay out of their way and avoid their kicks, which can take out 3/4 of your health. You have to run to Otacon's helicopter, so make sure you look at your radar to see where you have to go. All you have to do is just run and maybe pick up some of the items lying on the ground from the markets that the Gekkos knock over. Chaff grenades (if you found any) work wonders here. They will scramble the Gekko's sensors for a short while. Category:Metal Gear Solid 4 Walkthrough